Kaeloo/Mr Cat Relationship
Kaeloo/ Mr Cat Relationship, also known as "Kaelat" by English speaking fans and "Chaka" or "Kaechat" by French speaking fans, is the romantic pairing of Kaeloo and Mr. Cat. Hints There are several hints in the show that Kaeloo and Mr Cat have feelings for each other. * Kaeloo is often very happy to have Mr. Cat join her when playing games, and she will on occasion beg him to play with her. * They often use physical contact with each other. * Mr. Cat often refers to Kaeloo by endearing nicknames such as "ma belle" (French) and "sweetheart" (English). The English dub also has him use the nickname "coochy coo" when flirting with her. * In the Pilot, he confesses that he has a crush on her (which unfortunately fails because he says a swear word in the middle of his confession), with hearts floating above his head. * In "Let's Play at Reading Books", Kaeloo is about to read a now book-shaped (because of her beating on him as Bad Kaeloo) Mr. Cat. When she is about to open him, the screen gets entirely dark and we hear her exclaim: "*gasp* Mr. Caaat!..." with a naughty tone of voice. In the French dub, she says "Oh la la!", which mirrors Mr. Cat's reaction to seeing an attractive girl in a magazine earlier in the episode. * In "Let's Play Trap-Trap", when Kaeloo hugs Mr. Cat, she blushes. And we can note that he absolutely wanted to team up with her. ** Later in the same episode, he asks her for another hug when trying to persuade her not to beat him up. * In Let's Play TV News, Mr. Cat tries to comfort Kaeloo when he sees her upset. * In "Let's Play Prince Charming", Mr. Cat tries to kiss Kaeloo twice. * In "Let's Play Danger Island Survivor", Mr. Cat sees Bad Kaeloo in a grass skirt and compliments her appearance. * In "Let's Play Peace, Man!", Kaeloo wants to kiss Mr. Cat, and she forcefully kisses him off-screen as Bad Kaeloo. At the end of the episode, she asks him with a seductive-like face while putting her hands on his face if they can start all over again. * In "Let's Play Market Vendors", Kaeloo seems to be somewhat attracted to Mr. Cat when the latter is dressed as a security guard. * In, "Let's Play House", Mr. Cat calls Kaeloo "My Coochy-Coo!" and looks at her seductively, holding her hand. The buddies are pretending to be a family where Mr. Cat is the father and Kaeloo is the mother. Later in the episode, Mr. Cat wants to do the unthinkable for a PG-rated TV show (namely, having sex) with Kaeloo which causes her to transform. But he tells her that she is even more cute when she is transforming, and gives him goosebumps. He then asks her to do it again. * In "Let's Play Baby-Sitting", Mr. Cat goes on a date with Kaeloo, tries to kiss her and confesses that he loves her, only later to claim that he was "just kidding" (because Bad Kaeloo beat him up). It's also suggested in the episode that she wanted to have babies with him. * In "Let's Play Air Pockets" he tries flirting with her while they are on a plane where he is the pilot and she is an air hostess. * In "Let's Play the Quest for the Wholly Gruel", Kaeloo wishes to be crushed to death by a meteorite, but Mr. Cat pulls her out of the way and drags her to safety. * In "Let's Play Time Travel", Mr. Cat finds out that the others are playing Sleeping Beauty with Kaeloo as the princess and Stumpy as the prince. He shoots Stumpy with a bazooka and threatens him to leave Kaeloo alone because Sleeping Beauty (Kaeloo) is "his main squeeze" and he doesn't want anyone else kissing her. * In "Let's Play Courtroom Drama", he doesn't want her to leave Smileyland, even if preventing her from leaving meant confessing to a crime he had previously claimed to be innocent of. * In "Let's Play Figurines", Kaeloo makes doll versions of herself and Mr. Cat kiss each other. * In "Let's Play Household Hazards", Kaeloo can be seen carrying Mr. Cat to his chair while she used a catapult to get Stumpy and Quack Quack to theirs. ** Later in the episode, when Olaf blows a hairdryer in Kaeloo's eyes, causing her to scream in pain, Mr. Cat tries to shoot him with a bazooka. * In "Let's Play Lady Luck", Bad Kaeloo jumps out of a gift box (with intentions to beat Mr. Cat up) and yells "Surprise!", and he happily says (despite knowing what would happen) that he loves surprises. * In "Let's Play Interdimensional Hide and Seek", Mr Cat flirts with Bad Kaeloo from another dimension. * In "Let's Play Soccer", when Mr. Cat plays with the ball like an actual cat, Kaeloo remarks on how cute he looks. * In "Let's Play Return to the Super Past", Kaeloo wants to rescue Mr. Cat. When she succeeds, she's happy that Mr. Cat's alive. * In "Let's Play the End of the World", Mr Cat confesses to Kaeloo that he has had a crush on her since the beginning and tries to kiss her. * In "Let's Play Party", Mr Cat wants to see Bad Kaeloo. When Kaeloo finally transforms, he tries to woo her. In the end, he tries to kiss her. ** Near the beginning of the episode, Kaeloo sees Pretty trying to hug Mr. Cat and angrily tries to separate them from each other; as Pretty points out, Kaeloo didn't have a problem with any other "couple" in the episode. * In "Let's Play Top Models", Mr Cat helps Kaeloo get revenge on Pretty when she was bullying Kaeloo. At the end, she gives him a hug. * In "Let's Play Waiter Race", Mr. Cat briefly attempts to flirt with Bad Kaeloo before fleeing the scene. * In "Let's Play Musical Comedy", he tries to flirt with Bad Kaeloo during a song. * In "Let's Play Game Over: Level 1", he tells her that he likes her just the way she is. * In "Let's Play the Very Special Episode", Mr. Cat has a daydream about being massaged by numerous clones of Kaeloo, and later in the episode he gazes dreamily at her when she transforms. He seems to like her bad thoughts, which are personified as miniature versions of her. Near the end of the episode, they both hold hands. * In "Let's Play Garage Sale", Mr. Cat attempts to sleep in Kaeloo's bed next to her since his own bedroom is filled with objects and doesn't have space. ** In addition, Bad Kaeloo comes up with a rather unusual punishment: "buying" Mr. Cat (who has no problem with selling himself to her, even offering to let her "try him out" for free) and then cuddling, hugging and petting him in an aggressive and forceful manner. * In "Let's Play Locked Away", after Stumpy and Quack Quack are arrested, leaving Kaeloo and Mr. Cat alone, Mr. Cat tries to get Kaeloo to go on a date with him. During this, he puts his hand on her face. In addition, he uses a euphemism to refer to having sex after the date. * In "Let's Play the Superior Species", Mr. Cat hugs Bad Kaeloo's arm and compliments the muscles. * In "Let's Play Beautiful Words", Mr. Cat attempts to flirt with Bad Kaeloo and suggests that both of them can move somewhere else together. Also, he tries to comfort Kaeloo when she is upset and help her with her problems. At one point, he suggests that they should leave everything and move somewhere else together. ** Kaeloo also seems charmed by Mr. Cat's knowledge of intellectual words, and she appears happy to see how well he knows her. At one point in the episode, she almost drapes herself over his body. * In "Let's Play Very Pretty TV", during a soap opera featuring the main four as its characters, Mr. Cat's character flirts with Kaeloo's. * In "Let's Play the Door", during an earthquake, Kaeloo and Mr. Cat hold onto each other. * In "Let's Play Job Interview", Mr. Cat affectionately pinches Kaeloo's cheek. * In "Let's Play Don't Go to Sleep", Kaeloo, feeling cold, snuggles against a sleeping Mr. Cat. Later, Mr. Cat is woken up when Stumpy and Quack Quack make too much noise. When he notices Kaeloo next to him, he smiles tenderly and appears to be touched. ** At the end of the episode, Mr. Cat meets the magical fairy who was supposed to grant him a wish. The audience later finds out that he wished for several clones of Kaeloo (and a bar full of drinks). * In "Let's Play Jetset vs. Jahjah", Kaeloo is publicly humiliated at a party and abandoned by all her friends, except Mr. Cat. When Kaeloo leaves the party, Mr. Cat gets worried and goes to look for her. When she starts crying, Mr. Cat gently pats her on the back and tries to comfort her. He also tells her that she doesn't have to be the way others want her to be, but that she should be herself. * In "Let's Play Saving Money", Kaeloo reads out a list of compliments the main four got on social media from fans of the show. When she reads a message for Mr. Cat, "you're nice", she winks at him. Later, when the director tells the main four that he thought their product placement idea was good, Kaeloo and Mr. Cat smile and wink at each other. * In "Let's Play Voice Academy", a poster of Mr. Cat can be seen on the wall of Kaeloo's bedroom. The poster has hearts drawn on it. * In "Let's Play War Games", Bad Kaeloo tries to protect Mr. Cat from a demon-possessed Quack Quack. At one point, Quack Quack's attacks send them flying into the air. Bad Kaeloo carries Mr. Cat in her arms to keep him safe. Mr. Cat lovingly brushes his tail against Bad Kaeloo's face and calls her "his hero". * In "Let's Play Saving the Ice Caps", when they are singing their song, they look at each other and smile, and Kaeloo winks at Mr. Cat. * In "The Smileyland Team Responds to its Fans", Kaeloo and Mr. Cat are asked whether they are in love or not. Mr. Cat tells the audience that Kaeloo is crazy about him and mentions that she texts him nonstop. It is not clear what the text messages are about. Kaeloo is too embarrassed to allow him to reveal the contents of her texts to the audience, and she lies to the viewers that she has never texted him. * In "Let's Play Cards", after Bad Kaeloo launches him into the air, Mr. Cat returns and tries to attract her attention. * In "Let's Play Real Estate Agents", Kaeloo sees Mr. Cat talking to his reflection about how handsome his new outfit makes him look and she tells him that she agrees that it looks great on him. * In "Let's Play cupid.com, Pretty tries to use a love potion on Mr. Cat, which goes awry and makes him fall in love with a soda can. Kaeloo spends the entire episode feeling jealous of the can and is highly upset that Mr. Cat isn't paying attention to her anymore. * In "Let's Play Imaginary Friends", when Kaeloo, Mr. Cat, and Pretty are about to be attacked by Stumpy's giant robot friend, Kaeloo and Mr. Cat cling to each other in a hug-like gesture. * In "Let's Play at Writing", the main four are tasked with writing about their "biggest dream". Mr. Cat says Kaeloo/Bad Kaeloo is his biggest dream and tries to kiss her. * In "Let's Play Quantum Mechanic", during the song at the end, Kaeloo and Mr. Cat flirt with each other. * In "Let's Play Lawyer Sheep", Mr. Cat blushes and drools while staring in awe at Bad Kaeloo dressed like a lawyer. * In "Let's Play Mr. Sheepy and the Dorks", Mr. Cat makes his own TV show which is based on Kaeloo. In his show, the character based on him and the character based on Kaeloo kiss each other passionately, and later get married and adopt a pet dog. * "Let's Play Multibirthday" contains several moments between them: ** Mr. Cat is okay with letting Stumpy travel the world, and seems proud of him for growing up. Once he finds out that Kaeloo is sad because she doesn't want him to leave, Mr. Cat immediately takes drastic measures to ensure that Stumpy is unable to leave so that Kaeloo can be happy. ** Kaeloo kisses Mr. Cat on the cheek, and he smiles. ** Kaeloo runs into Mr. Cat's arms to cry and he pats her on the back. * In "Let's Play Moderators", Mr. Cat tries flirting with Bad Kaeloo. More hints coming soon! Role in the show Mr. Cat's main reason for provoking Kaeloo to get angry in almost every episode is actually because he has a crush on her, and enjoys seeing her transform. Interestingly, whether they like each other or not, or who likes who, depends on the episode; in "Let's Play Peace, Man!", Mr. Cat was horrified at the prospect of being kissed by Kaeloo, but in "Let's Play House", Kaeloo seemed disgusted by his advances towards her. A few episodes, such as "Let's Play Baby-Sitting", focus on their relationship. Kaeloo herself seems oblivious to Mr. Cat's feelings for her, but the other characters seem to have figured it out. For example, in the episode "Let's Play Clone Party", when Stumpy tries to impersonate Mr. Cat, he attempts to kiss a picture of Bad Kaeloo, and in "Let's Play Love Diplomat", Pretty asks Kaeloo directly about her and Mr. Cat's relationship. In addition, Stumpy seems to want them to become a couple. Gallery Kaelooandmrcat.jpg Kissme.jpg Photo.jpg Photo 4-7.jpg Photo 4-4.jpg Photo 3-3.jpg Mygoochigoo.jpg photo_copy.jpg hughug.jpg nicesmile.jpg givemeakissmrcat.jpg radarscreen_4513.png Themaincast2.png|Kaeloo imagined this Mrcatsdaydream.png|Mr. Cat has a daydream about Kaeloo Evilthought4.png|Mr. Cat finds mini Bad K cute Holdinghands.png|Kaeloo and Mr. Cat hold hands Mrcatandkaeloo.png Kaelooblushing.png Kamc1.png Kamc2.png Kamc3.png Kamc4.png Stuff.png|Mr. Cat tries to comfort a crying Kaeloo LPTSS7.JPG|Mr. Cat gives Bad Kaeloo a hug Mr._Cat_Falling_in_Love_with_Bad_Kaeloo.png|"Let's forget everything and leave! Just you and me..." Kaelatin2d.jpg Cry.gif Kiss.gif|Kaeloo kisses Mr. Cat on the cheek Category:Relationships